Tensión entre Nosotros
by Strifegirl
Summary: Kushina comienza a preocuparle el hecho de que Minato pasa más tiempo metido en su oficina que en su propia casa y decide tomar cartas en el asunto para salvar su relación. ¿Qué clase de técnicas usará para seducir al 4to Hokage? MinaKushi One-Shot


**_A/N: Hola a Todos! _**

**_Espero que les guste mi nuevo One-Shot oara MinaKushi. Traté de mantener sus personalidades originales pero creo que al final perdí el control con las emociones lol. _**

**_En fin, espero que disfruten este pequeño fic y si les gusta no olviden dejarme un review :)_**

* * *

**"Tension entre Nosotros"**

Eran casi las 9 de la noche y Minato aún seguía firmando algunos papeles para las misiones del día siguiente. Ese mes se habían duplicado las misiones y debido a ello, Minato tenía que trabajar el doble para dar abasto a tanta demanda.

Ser Hokage no era fácil, pero no se quejaba, puesto que ese había sido uno de sus sueños más anhelados. Aunque, deseaba que su trabajo no le quitara más tiempo del necesario para poder estar con su adorada Kushina.

Kushina por otro lado, seguía esperándolo en casa. Han pasado varios meses desde que ella y Minato por fin habían formalizado su relación y comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Kushina había cambiado mucho desde aquel incidente de la aldea oculta entre la nube; y desde entonces, se encariñó tanto con Minato que se terminó enamorando de él. Quien iba a pensar que la Habanero ardiente se terminaría enamorando del chico más popular de la aldea.

Al igual que ella, Minato también estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón ella sentía como si él ya no la quería de la misma manera. Y como no pensar eso, si Minato pasaba horas y días enteros, encerrado en su oficina firmando papeles y atendiendo llamados del consejo; y cuando regresaba a casa, solo llegaba a descansar. Ninguno de los dos había dado el siguiente paso en la relación y Kushina estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Hace unos días ella tuvo una interesante conversación con su amiga Mikoto y comenzó a preocuparle el hecho de que después de estar juntos por tanto tiempo, ni él ni ella habían consumado su relación. Kushina nunca fue buena con los compromisos, pero cuando se trataba de Minato era una historia totalmente diferente. Sin embargo ninguno de sus intentos daba resultado. Kushina no sabía cómo ser seductora, por lo que le pidió algunos consejos a su amiga Mikoto para que la ayudara a seducir a Minato. Así que esa noche, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y ser la primera en darle un giro a su relación.

Mientras tanto, Minato terminaba de organizar algunas cosas en su oficina. Su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Kushina.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no pasar más tiempo con ella a causa de su trabajo como Hokage. A este punto, Minato sabía perfectamente que su vida con Kushina jamás volvería a ser igual que cuando eran más jóvenes y ambos lo habían aceptado; pero aún así, les costaba trabajo acomodarse a este nuevo estilo de vida.

La noche se hacía cada vez más pesada y Minato seguía trabajando.

"Cielos, espero que mañana hayan menos documentos, o este papeleo me va a matar." Dijo mientras estampaba un sello.

"¿Y por qué no renuncias?" Dijo una voz familiar.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" El humor de Minato cambió al ver a su maestro entrar a la oficina. "Cuanto tiempo sin verlo." Dijo sonriendo.

"Veo que aun sigues siendo un adicto al trabajo. ¿No deberías estar en casa disfrutando de la compañía de tu adorada esposa?" Le guiñó un ojo.

"Aún no estamos casados..." Dijo sonrojado.

"Pues hombre, ¿y qué estas esperando? ¿Que venga ella y te pida matrimonio?"

De repente, un estruendo se escuchó en los pasillos de la oficina del Hokage. Minato de inmediato asumió una posición de ataque esperando lo peor hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien conocido. Era nada más y nada menos que su amada Kushina quien había ido a buscarlo.

Como era de esperarse, Kushina irrumpió el edificio y burló a toda la guardia para poder hablar con Minato y fue entonces cuando ella abrió de una patada la puerta de la oficina, dejando a todos bocas abiertos

"Ku-Kushina?" dijo Minato un poco sorprendido.

Minato ya estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinos ataques explosivos, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo al verla tan furiosa.

"Vamos a casa, ahora." Demandó la pelirroja mientras lo toma de la mano y lo jala fuera de su silla para llevárselo.

"Pero, Kushina..." protestó el rubio.

"Nada de peros. Tienes que descansar, sino no rendirás el día de mañana."

Minato sonríe y sin más remedio, la sigue hasta su casa.

Segundos después, Jiraiya y el resto de las personas que presenciaron aquella escena se quedaron atónitos con sus bocas abiertas.

"Pobre Minato..." Dijo Jiraiya mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "De todas las chicas en la aldea, tenía que enamorarse de ese demonio." Se rio entre dientes.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Kushina vuelve a ponerse de buen humor y comienza a prepararle algo de comer a Minato mientras él se da una ducha. A pesar del embarazoso encuentro que había tenido hace unos momentos, Minato se sentía muy aliviado de estar en casa. Después de tan largo día lo único que deseaba era poder relajarse en brazos de su amada Kushina. Aunque muchos no comprendían su amor por Kushina para él, ella era su complemento.

Después del baño, Minato regresó a la sala para comer lo que Kushina le había preparado. Luego decidieron mirar una película para relajarse antes de ir a la cama. Minato estaba tan cansado que no logró terminar de ver la película y se quedó dormido en el sillón. Kushina por otro lado estaba tan concentrada en la trama de la película que no se percató cuando comenzó a preguntarle algo a Minato. Al ver que él no le respondía, Kushina voltea su cabeza y mira a su adorado rubio de ojos azules sumergido en un mar de sueños.

Kushina se molestó tanto que estaba a punto de sembrarle un puñetazo pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio su rostro tan angelical. Sabía perfectamente que él no tenía la culpa de estar tan cansado por ser alguien tan importante para la aldea y por eso no podía enojarse con él. A pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando, pero ya estaba cansada de esperar a que él hiciera algo para mejorar su relación.

Luego de varios minutos contemplando su rostro, Kushina se levanta del sillón y trata de llevárselo a su habitación para meterlo en la cama. Minato se despierta al sentirla forcejear con su cuerpo y se pone en pie para seguirla hasta su habitación.

Una vez ahí, Kushina se acuesta en su cama y vuelve a ver a Minato con ojos seductores mientras golpea el colchón ligeramente con su palma para invitarlo a que se incorporara junto a ella. Minato se ruborizó al ver su gesto y sus pensamientos comienzan a traicionarlo.

"_Piensa, piensa... ¡Piensa! Ella solo quiere que te acuestes con ella... digo, que duermas con ella... quiero decir... Ahhhh! Pero ¡¿qué rayos me sucede?!" _sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó la pelirroja al ver su extraño comportamiento.

Sin poder decir una sola palabra, Minato simplemente asiente con su cabeza y enseguida toma asiento en el borde de la cama quedando de espaldas hacia ella. Se quedó así un par de segundos hasta que Kushina finalmente se levantó y lo rodeó con sus brazos por detrás para jalarlo hacia la cama.

Minato aterriza con la parte posterior de su cabeza en sus pechos y antes de que él pudiera protestar, Kushina comienza acariciarle sus cabellos de punta para relajarlo. Ella sabía muy bien que ese era su punto débil.

"Bien, ahora trata de relajarte un poco." Le susurró al oído con suavidad.

Minato se estremeció al escuchar su voz y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Su respiración empieza acortarse mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Obviamente estaba muy nervioso y Kushina trata de tranquilizarlo con la ayuda de su voz.

"Shhh... Tranquilo. No voy a morderte..." le dijo sonriendo.

Minato deja salir una leve risa después de escuchar sus palabras.

"Eso es..." Le repetía mientras lo acariciaba. "Ahora, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar." Le dijo con suavidad.

Minato trata de calmar su respiración y poco a poco, comienza a relajarse con cada caricia que ella le brindaba.

"¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil." Le dijo con una sonrisa y Minato sonríe también.

Realmente estaba disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba en sus brazos. Sus manos eran tan suaves que le era imposible no sentirse adormecido con tan tiernas caricias. Además de su cabello, Minato adoraba su olor. Era una mezcla entre el aroma a frutas y el olor a ramen, el cual era único en ella.

Permanecieron así por un par de minutos mientras Minato se deleitaba con sus caricias. Kushina por otro lado, comenzó a besarle el rostro, pasando por su frente, llegando hasta sus mejillas y por último su cuello. Minato continuaba sumergido en su mundo, hasta que las caricias comenzaron a ser cada vez más provocativas. Sus manos dejaron su cabello y se adentraron por debajo de su camisa para recorrer su abdomen.

Minato se tensó al sentir como sus manos iban recorriendo lentamente sobre su abdomen y recobra la consciencia de inmediato.

"Ku-Kushina... ¿q-qué haces?" le dijo un poco nervioso.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" le susurró mientras continuaba acariciándole su abdomen. Minato no podía negar que se sentía bien el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, pero eso únicamente empeoraba las cosas, puesto que no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones. Por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa no conseguía controlar a su pequeño amigo.

"Espera..." se levantó de la cama.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó desconcertada.

"Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto..." le dijo un poco ruborizado.

"Pero, pensé que te gustaba."

"No... es decir, ¡Sí! Pero... bueno es que... yo..." incapaz de terminar, Minato deja salir un suspiro de la frustración.

"Tenía razón." Dijo apagada. "Esto no está funcionando."

Minato la vuelve a ver confundido.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero." Lo miró seriamente y Minato bajó su mirada. Kushina se levantó de la cama para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó preocupado.

"A casa." Contestó amargamente.

"Esta es tu casa." Afirmó Minato mientras la toma de la mano.

"¡No, Minato!" Ella le soltó la mano bruscamente. "Estamos engañándonos. Esto nunca va a pasar." Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. "

"Kushina..."

En todos estos años, jamás había visto a Kushina tan vulnerable. Era la primera vez que ella se miraba tan frágil, lo que hizo que Minato sintiera la necesidad de protegerla.

"Olvídalo. Tienes cosas más importantes que lidiar conmigo. Así que mejor me apartaré de tu camino." Y con eso, Kushina se dio la vuelta nuevamente para salir de la habitación.

"Kushina, espera."

Kushina se detuvo al escuchar su voz y lentamente se voltea para volverlo a ver. Minato la mira fijamente a los ojos y comienza a caminar hacia ella. El corazón de Kushina se aceleraba con cada paso que él daba y no hacía otra cosa más que verlo a los ojos mientras se le acercaba. Minato se detiene a pocos centímetros de ella y luego, extiende sus brazos para envolverla en un tierno abrazo. Kushina se petrifica al sentir el agarre y le toma un minuto para reaccionar. Minato aprieta el agarre y es entonces cuando Kushina se relaja y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para corresponder el abrazo.

Ambos se quedan así por un par de minutos, hasta que Minato suelta el agarre únicamente para buscar sus ojos. Kushina se pierde en su mirada, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su boca. Minato, por su lado, tomó la iniciativa y acorta la distancia entre sus bocas presionando sus labios contra los de ella. El contacto con sus labios hizo que todo el cuerpo de Kushina se estremeciera. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en su pecho. El beso no duró mucho, pero fue lo suficiente como para dejarla atontada.

Lentamente, Minato separa sus labios mientras abre sus ojos para buscar los de Kushina. Ella continuaba en estado de shock y Minato sonríe al ver el efecto que había causado en ella. Desconcertada, Kushina lo vuelve a ver a los ojos y se sonroja al ver sus profundos ojos azules sobre los de ella. Su mirada era diferente. En sus ojos se podía contemplar el deseo más oculto de Minato y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

Minato colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Kushina para acariciarle la mejilla con su pulgar. Él solo deseaba probar sus labios una vez más, así que la tomó de la barbilla y nuevamente, volvió a unir sus labios en un suave pero anhelado beso.

Kushina se sorprendió al sentir el contacto y de inmediato, cerró sus ojos para corresponder el beso con la misma ternura.

El beso fue igual que el anterior; corto, suave y muy tímido.

Luego de varios segundos, Minato separa sus labios nuevamente para ver a Kushina. Los ojos de Kushina continuaban cerrados, esperando a que él continuara. Ella abre sus ojos lentamente y busca los de Minato. Sin decir una palabra, Kushina lo envuelve con sus brazos y reclama su boca una vez más. Minato corresponde el beso de la misma forma y se pierde en el momento. Esta vez el beso fue más prolongado y su pasión se iba incrementando con cada caricia. Los besos de Kushina eran hambrientos, casi demandantes y Minato se concentró en darle lo que ella le pedía.

Después del largo beso, ambos se separan para recuperar el aliento. Kushina frota sus labios contra los de Minato para animarlo a seguir besándola y él le susurra en su oído con suavidad.

"Quédate conmigo."

Kushina simplemente asintió con su cabeza y sin decir nada más, vuelven a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Luego la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Kushina entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello y comienza a frotar su lengua sobre los labios de Minato. Minato comprende la orden y de inmediato, abre su boca para meter su lengua en la suya y así profundizar más el beso. Kushina comienza a emitir leves gemidos de placer dentro de su boca mientras él jugaba con su lengua. Era increíble la sensación de su boca y se olvidó por completo de su alrededor para concentrarse en el beso.

"_Suave... Liso... Dulce... Húmedo..." _

Kushina se deleitaba con cada uno de sus besos y entre más lo besaba, mas lo deseaba.

Luego de varios minutos besándose, ambos comenzaron a ser consumidos por la lujuria y sin pensarlo dos veces, Minato la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva a su cama para continuar besándola en una forma más íntima.

Kushina estaba en un mar de éxtasis. Jamás pensó que algo así podría suceder entre ella y Minato; y ahora más que nunca sería capaz de dejarlo en paz.

FIN.


End file.
